Rise of the Tau'ri: The Tangrean Campaign
by cast2007
Summary: After the events in Rise of the Tau'ri, Earth's military buildup is now in full swing, Earth is nearly ready to take the fight to the Ori. However as the Ori invade the world of Tangrea Earth will have to use its military forces much sooner than expected.


**This is the second story in the Rise series. I've had a bit of writer's block for the first arc and I'm still not sure how to finish up the chapter that I have on file. So rather than trying to stick a round peg through a square hole I'm putting the first arc on hiatus and am going to be working on the second story arc. I've got a busy schedule with both work and school and all but I'll do my best to update at least once a month.**

**Well anyways enjoy.**

**October 25****th**** 2010**

**Tangrea**

The mood inside the secured room was grim. A sense of melancholy and defeat permeated throughout sapping the spirits of the occupants, all of them high-ranking Government Officials like leeches sucking on their hosts. Tension and fear hung over their heads like the sword of Damocles.

"Tell me Tetran how bad was it?" said Chairman Ashwan, the Head of State of the Republic of Tangrea.

"We lost fourteen members of our Internal Security Forces along with the lives of seventy protestors," said the Minister of Public Security.

Commander Kalfas, newly reinstated as the Chief of the Tangrean Defense Force, snorted. "You mean dissidents, cowards, the whole lot of them. They should all be arrested."

"Arrested!" exclaimed Mellas, a senior member of the Ruling Council. "Those protestors making a statement on a controversial issue. Our planet has not had forcible conscription in the last two hundred years!"

Kalfas shot back, "While you and the rest of council have been dithering, debating endlessly on issues that should have been resolved long ago to save our nation, my men are dying. It is because of actions or lack thereof taken by this council that we are in our current predicament."

"Lack of action Commander? I think not. I do remember that this council two years ago increased the defense budget three times over to meet your demands. Many important welfare and health programs were either scaled back or cancelled all together to procure enough funds for this military buildup of yours. And now you have the gall say that we have hampered your efforts. Given the amount of resources that you have at your disposal, it is _you _that is responsible for our current mess," Mellas retorted.

"Resources? The tripling of the defense budget given the fact that the entire _galaxy_ was invaded was minuscule in comparison to the amount of money that should have been allocated. The fact of the matter is that the Council has been neglecting the needs of the Tangrean Defense Forces for decades if not over a century. Despite whatever manipulation of the facts Councilwoman Mellas has decided to bring to the council, the fact is that the council's efforts were not only too little but too late as well. Right now I have…"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Ashwan, silencing everyone. "I am thoroughly sick and tired of the constant bickering. While we point fingers at one another, arguing who is to blame, the Ori have invaded our planet and are in the process of taking over our home."

Ashwan looked squarely at everyone present. "Now instead of fighting amongst ourselves, we should be trying to find a solution to the situation that we now face," he turned his gaze to Kalfas, "Commander will you bring the council up to date on the latest moves made by the Ori."

Kalfas began, but not before clearing his throat. "As of now, our planet has been placed under a complete blockade. Our satellite network, or what is left of it, before it was completely destroyed, confirmed that there are at least twenty Ori warships of varying sizes in orbit around our planet as we speak. Not to mention the scores of troop transports ferrying legions of Ori warriors onto our beloved homeland.

"The situation on the ground is not good either. Right now, the Ori now occupy three of our major cities and are in the process of taking over four more. Right now, only the capital remains safe. For now."

"How long can our forces hold out?"

"I would be surprised if we last for a week," Kalfas simply replied.

The Commander's statement was met with uproar.

"What do you mean less than a week?" asked a Council member.

"The Tangrean Defense Force was completely unprepared for a full on invasion. My field commanders report that despite being fewer three days after the invasion, that their supply of ammunition has been depleted to critical levels. If that wasn't bad enough a significant number of our men and women are cutting and running at first contact with the enemy."

"Chairman Ashwan, I formally move to remove Kalfas as Chief of the Tangrean Defense Force and arrest him for gross incompetence," Mellas responded. "It is obvious that he is responsible for the situation that we now face."

Ashwan quickly intervened before Kalfas could respond. "Is there something that we can do to avert this imminent disaster?"

Kalfas said nothing. After a minute he broke his silence, "Yes there is."

"What would you have us do?"

"The Tau'ri," the Commander said simply.

"The Tau'ri! After all that we have done to them. What makes you think that they will even care? Let alone after all these years, exist?" asked Mellas.

Four years long ago, when the Ori had begun their conquest of the Galaxy, the Tau'ri had called upon their aid. However much to their surprise, the Tangrean Council had not only refused to assist the Tau'ri but had cut off all relations, expelling all Tau'ri diplomatic personnel on the planet, on the ill-conceived notion that if Tangrea stayed out of Galactic Affairs, that it would avert any Ori incursion. At the time the Council, Chairman Ashwan included, had believed the move to be a wise one. Only now had they realized the error of their ways.

"I don't."

"Well it is worth a try. We have no other choice," Ashwan replied. "Commander Kalfas, I assume that the Ring of the Gods is operational."

"Yes Chairman. It is located inside the capital not far from here in a secure location and under heavy guard."

"I want you to establish a connection with the Tau'ri."

"It will be done. Who will we be sending as an envoy?"

"My self."

"Chairman, surely you jest," said Mellas.

"I do not. If we have any hope of convincing the Tau'ri to aid us, it would be best I be the one to go."

"_If_ they still exist," pointed out a council member.

"As much as I would like to disagree with my Colleagues, I do admit that going by your own would be foolish for you to go alone. I insist that you bring along a number of Defense Force personnel to act as a bodyguard."

"I will take that under advisement," Ashwan replied, "We must act with utmost haste for we have no time to spare."


End file.
